Isabelle wants to leave
by Nichira
Summary: Isabelle wakes up from a good nap and goes then out for a walk. She greets and is greeted on by everyone. Everything is just so great in their little town. Even when the Mayor seems more distant lately but he's probably just having some 'off' days, right? He will come back tomorrow surely.


Isabelle yawned as she stretched in her chair. She really shouldn't fall asleep like she does in it but it is so hard not to. At least she so has she stopped walking over to the sofa in the lobby and sleeping there instead. Or maybe it would have been better to still do that when she think on it, it had been a lot softer and nicer when she did that. But she had promised the Mayor to stop that.

Giving a sigh Isabelle rose from her chair. A walk would do her good after all. Leaving the Mayor's office she went first up north, towards Re-Tail so she could say 'Hello' to Reese and Cyrus. On her way there so manage she to see two butterflies, one mantis on a pretty flower and even a bug sitting on one of the trees. She likes days like this where the sun is bright and warm, it's a little sad that the autumn is on its way, but then she could have fun in finding colorful leafs instead.

Smiling as she starts to hum for herself she nearly misses when someone calls out to her.

"Isabelle. Hey, Isabelle."

Stopping in her walk she turns to see who it is. "Oh, hi Lucky. How nice it is to see you out and about. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thank you for asking. How are you self Isabelle? Are you having a good day too?"

"I'm having simply a perfect day too." They both laugh for a bit. "Is it something you need Lucky?"

"Hmm? Oh, thats right." He showed a startled expression memory. "I wanted to ask if the bug contest was this Saturday or the next one."

"Ah, I'm sorry Lucky but that contest was last week." Isabelle couldn't help then to have a sad face.

"Oh." Lucky looked sad to now. "My bad then. Thank you for telling me."

"Your welcome." She hated to make her friends sad or disappointed but a missed time is a missed time and it can't be helped. A little more blue then before Isabelle continued with her walk to the alpaca siblings.

Soon she arrived at the Re-Tail shop, a fast glance on the board beside the door said that chairs was todays premium item. Going through her furniture in her memory Isabelle do think that she has a chair she would like to sell. Feeling a little better she gave of a big 'Hello' as she walked in.

"Hello Miss Isabelle. What can we do to help you?"

"I think I have a chair at home that I would like to sell, I will come over with it later."

"That sounds lovely."

"You sure you don't what me to just take a look at it? Maybe change the theme on it."

"Thank you for offering Cyrus, let me think about to when I comes back with it."

"Sure thing."

"We will wait for you, just be careful so you don't miss our closing time."

"No need to worry I will remember. I wouldn't be the mayor's sectary if I wasn't able to have an eye on the time. Well it was seeing you both, I think I will go now. Goodbye till later."

"Good bye Isabelle." Said both the alpacas in a chorus.

Feeling fully happy again Isabelle makes her way to around stroll some, seeing what a good day it was. On her walk she meets and happily greets Miss Maple, Mister Moe, Miss Robin and even Mister Static. All where in a happy mode, well Static may have been a little cranky, but that was because his pet bug has recently run away.

Deciding that she wanted a shell Isabelle walks down to the sea. And isn't she surprised when she sees Mayor there by the water, fishing it would seem.

"Hi Mister Mayor." Isabelle waves happily to him but he doesn't wave back. He don't even look up to at her. "I guess he most be really concentrated on getting a fish."

It didn't take long for Isabelle to find a cute looking shell. Feeling that she had been walking enough she turn back to start for the Mayor's office. She hoped slightly that she would meet Mayor again on the sea shore, but he was already gone. Shrugging her shoulders she goes off to the office.

Isabelle wakes up in her office chair again. She stretches in an attempt to get rid of the pain in her back. Standing up she looked down on her chair, wondering when exactly she had fallen asleep. But no matter how hard she tried she could simply not recall it.

Shacking her head she heads for the door. Only to nearly fall over herself as she opens it. How could she have forgotten what had been slowly happening. Looking at the dead grass as well as the tree that since long ago died, there was bad grass absolutely everywhere and even some trash. A shudder went up for her spine when she though on how decayed her little town has gotten. It has already been a year since she last saw Mayor.

She remembered how it had started with him coming out of his home less and less, until he wouldn't come out at all. Over and over again she had gone to his house and knocked again and again. Begging him to come out and help them when this where starting to turn wrong. But he never opened his door.

Memory's of how one of the local was moving out today made tears appear in her eyes. She couldn't blame him though. This wasn't a very good day so Isabelle decided t go back in and wait in the office. Maybe today would change later.

Only fifteen minutes had passed before the office door open. "Hello, how may I help- MAYOR." Seeing the long missing Mayor Isabelle jumped out of her chair and run over to him. "Your back, your finally back. I'm so happy to see you. We need your help, the town is falling apart but I'm sure that we can build it up again if we just try-"

The Mayor interrupts her with a question about the locals feelings and opinions. A little tripped on the sudden subject change she still get back on her work and answers honestly. That no-one have been feeling good lately and how everyone is either sad, angry, or depressed. He didn't say anything after that, only turned around and walked out.

" _Damn, I guess I will have to wind back anyway."_

Isabelle woke up with a start from her chair, so badly that she even manages to fall out of it. Picking herself up in a hurry she runs to the door and throws it open. Letting out a relived sigh as she sees the world as it should be. Green grass and trees, and insects that was playing in the flowers, no bad grass or trash laying around.

She felt silly for getting so upset by a nightmare, and thinking a little on it, she can even guess that she had a nightmare because a local is moving out today. It made her sad when someone was leaving but they may come back a day, even if just to visit, which made her a little less sad when thinking on it.

It was a very nice day so Isabelle chose to go for a small walk. She even gave some time to search her way to Miss Robin to bid her good bye. It took a little longer then planed as she stayed over and helped some with the packing, but is still happy over being able to help a friend.

Things where going well for some time after that, everyday the Mayor would take a walk where he talked with everyone and helped them. His such a nice person. Even spoke with her some when he had the time for it. A new project was started and finished, now giving them a nice bench to sit on near the pond. All bad grass was plucked before it could turn things bad. Even a new local moved in, one Mister Walt.

But then the Mayor came around less often. He would be spending more time indoor at home and avoided to speak with anyone when he was out. Isabelle couldn't help it when she felt dread over it, it all just seemed so familiar to her.

So she picked up the habit to go and knock on his door three times a day, once in the morning, once around noon, and once in the evening. Calling out those times he wouldn't open while simply saying 'hello' when he did. Then he stopped opening the door at all.

Slowly Isabelle got to see her town fall to decay and no matter how hard she tried it only became worse as time passed. It was about five months later when Mayor came back, and she was so happy to see him. Everything would be okay again. But the Mayor was acting odd. He didn't seem to care much as he asked her to have a look over projects for the town. Still she helped him with that.

Before he left she asked him what they should do to help the town and they in it. She also took time to inform him that Mister Lucky was moving out. But she didn't understand his answer.

"Good work everybody."

"Mayor?"

"We did it."

"Are you feeling okay?"

He continued with his off answers to her questions before he turned around and left the office all together. Isabelle was sad and feeling slightly scared but then she felt weird.

" _I messed up again. When was I last in again?"_

Isabelle sat up with a twitch. Breathing hard and feeling sick, she stood up and wobbly walked to the door. It opened though before she could reach it.

"Oh dear, are you alright Miss Isabelle? You are as pale as a ghost."

"Miss Reese." Said Isabelle before she burst out crying.

"There, there, child. No need for tears. Here let me help you to the sofa, okay?"

Isabelle said nothing as Reese guided her over to the office sofa and made her lay down on it. But she did whine and cry harder when the other female tried to walk away, even if it was just to get her some water. Miss Reese changed the arrangement so that Isabelle's head rested at her lab. Which is where she continued to cry till she finally feel asleep. Miss Reese was even still there when she woke up again, and the same was Cyrus that had come over when his sister didn't come back to their shop.

Both asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer. She couldn't answer as she didn't really remember all that well why she was so upset. They had tea together and some cookies before the alpaca siblings returned to their home. But not before telling her that she was welcome if she needed them.

The next days Isabelle was carrying around the feeling of dread. That feeling then led her to start 'looking' at something. Something that had to do with the Mayor. It was just some small things and Isabelle knows that she is being silly, but still she couldn't help feeling anxious.

It was mostly when the Mayor was talking with someone. There where many times Isabelle got to hear him repeat a phrase or even just a word. They weren't any bad words, just 'how are you doing?', 'talk to you later', 'it's nothing' and other things like that.

But he never spoke longer. After looking and observing Mister Mayor for a week Isabelle had not heard him say something longer then one sentence, not even once. Then he started to come around less.

Isabelle didn't fully remember her nightmare from so long ago but she can feel that this is familiar to it. Feeling scared she came to the decision that either she solve this all out with the Mayor or she, for a short while, leaves.

She was lucky that evening as she knocked on his door and it opened. Walking in she greeted the Mayor.

"Hello Mister Mayor. Um, how are you?"

"Just great!"

"O-okay then. I, I have something I want to talk about with you."

"Maybe later."

"No, not later. I have to ask this now."

"We did it everyone!"

"W-what?"

"…"

"I need to ask you, I know I'm being silly now, but I really need to ask. Mayor why aren't you speaking? I don't mean that you are silent, but it feels like you repeats the things that you do say."

"I can help you."

"Ah, yes, thank you, Mayor. Thank-"

"Great work."

"Eh?"

"No thank you."

"Mayor-"

"It's a great day."

"No." Isabelle shock her head. She could feel the tears behind her eyes. "I can't do this, it's scary. I'm sorry Mayor, but, I think that I will leave."

"See you later."

"I, I don't think it will be for some time. Don't worry I will come back, I think, I just need to leave town for a bit."

"…dawkefjnbioganfhbuioybghfboiahhwea&%#&/)(?=)/%%#%()."

The Mayor's outburst was so sudden and so scary that Isabelle tripped backward so she fell on her back. Looking up she sees the Mayor as he continue to throw out some gibberish. But that was not the most scary part. What was scaring Isabelle a lot more was how he moved.

In his spot he was running right and left seemingly at once, jumping, spinning upside down. And he shifted colors from screaming green and red to black and inky before he started to _flicker_. Crying Isabelle sat up so she could bury her head between her knees. She begun to beg for him to stop, for it all to just stop.

" _What the hell? A bug? Shit, restart. Restart you damn-"_

Isabelle woke up as she fell out of her chair. It was hard for her to see anything clearly because of the tears but she saw enough to know she was in the office. Shakily she stood up and unsteadily made her way to the door, as she moved she got more steady, and the more steady she was she picked up the speed.

Soon Isabelle was running with the direction towards the train station. But before she could reach it she walked straight in to Mayor. She tried to simply walk past him but he started to talk with her.

"Hello."

"…Hi, um, I-I'm sorry but I need to… go."

"Where to?"

"The train station. I want to leave."

"Don't go."

"I really want to leave. I'm sorry, but I want to go."

"I don't want you to leave."

"I'm sorry Mayor." Isabelle didn't wait for an answer as she again started to walk to the train station.

" _The bug didn't disappear? Okay fine, let's try this again."_

"Who said that?!" Said Isabelle before she felt odd. Isabelle woke up in the office. She felt more sick now and straight out terrified. "What is going on?"

Standing up once more Isabelle hurried out of the office, and then run for as fast as she could for the train station. She saw the Mayor but didn't slow down at all when he run up to her and tried to talk. Running past him she was soon at the station. Looking behind herself she caught sight of the Mayor running right at her.

"N-no. Stay away!"

The whistle from the train could be heard when it was nearing the station. Turning away form the Mayor Isabelle hurried in to the station and up to the station chef, Mister Porter.

"A train ticket. I want a train ticket." She didn't mean to yell it out at him but she was panicking.

"Whoa." Porter jumped back a little before straightening himself again. "Well sure Miss Isabelle, who is it for?"

"Me. It's a ticket for me."

"You Miss Isabelle?" Porter sounded shocked. "You are leaving?"

"Yes."

"But won't the Mayor miss you?"

"Please Mister Porter."

It was at Isabelle's tears that the monkey decided to do as she said. "Here is your ticket. I hope that whatever is wrong will clear up under you travel."

"Thank you."

The train came in and Isabelle run in on it. Founding somewhere to sit she looked back out on the station. She couldn't see Mayor and for a moment she was scared that he had gotten on the train after her. But then the train started to leave and as it left the station she saw Mayor standing by the blocker as the train passed. Giving out a small laugh that was half desperate and half relived, she leaned back on her seat.

"… _Are you kidding me. The bug is still there. I didn't think it was even POSSIBLE for that character to leave… I guess, since the restarting don't work, that I will have to restart the whole game from start. And I had gotten so far in it."_

Then the odd feeling came, but it was different from before. It was **hurting**.

Curling up Isabelle fell out of the seat and on to the floor, where she turned and turned, trying to make the pain stop. The tears was flowing so badly that the world got twisted and even started to darken. Then the world was total darkness and Isabelle understood that it was not caused by her tears.

Whining and whimpering in fear she curled herself in to a tight ball. Sobbing loudly and even some hiccups.

Isabelle woke on the sofa in the Mayor's office. She sat up as she stretched and gave off a big yawn. It had been a good nap, she loved this sofa, it was so soft and comfy. Waking up a little more though Isabelle let's out a gasp as she remember what day it is.

"The new Mayor is coming today. I can't stay napping here. I have to go and meet him at the train station."

She jumped up and left the office to head for the station where the new Mayor of the town would shortly arrive.


End file.
